Porque tengo ganas
by Anniih
Summary: La rubia es falsa. La castaña se ríe. No le agrada porque... ¿tiene celos de sus atenciones? *Argentina!FemxChile!Fem; Yuri.*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Ni el comercial tampoco.

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno. Yuri. El fic es **sin** ofender a ninguna nacionalidad, solo tómenselo con humor. ¿Entienden? Tal vez no va a faltar la que deje un sermón ¬¬

**Parejas:** Argentina!FemxChile!Fem. (¿La versión fem de Martín es Martina? La dejo así. Y el fem de Manuel es María Helena o la Mane.

**Datos:** Les dejo el link del comercial de las Papas Marco Polo: h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/watch?v=p_wFs6Bzu48

.

* * *

**Porque tengo ganas**

Están todos reunidos celebrando con cervezas, asados y entre más. Es una junta entre amigos contándose sus anécdotas de sus días anteriores, y Martina es el centro de la atención por sus grandes…_ojos_ y apariencia femenina deslumbrando con su largo cabello rubio platinado, donde resalta un rizo de la misma medida haciendo un perfecto juego con el perfil, rodeada de hombres. La mayoría, ya que cierto inglés prefiere alejarse por cosas personales.

―Salí campeona ―dice Martina entre risas. Ellos quedan sorprendidos por su aventura―. Obvio. ―siguen riéndose y aplaudiendo. A su lado Luciano se le acerca todo cariñoso, mientras al otro extremo Francis ya le tiene puesto el ojo para que no se la quite, la necesita para esta noche de pasión profunda, regalarle amor como una bella mujer se lo merece.

Todos contentos menos las mujeres sentadas en el otro sillón totalmente molesta por su egocéntrica presencia, particularmente en María Helena quien come una papas fritas al lado de Catalina, ambas fastidiadas. ¡Maldita pe…!

Y de repente, la argentina se acomoda en el sofá un tanto preocupada pensando en decir la verdad o no. Sabe que desilusionará a sus admiradores. Pero…decir la verdad siempre es algo bueno, sentirse liberada.

―Chicos… ―los llama incluso acaparando las atenciones de la chilena y de la colombiana― ¡No me banco más esta mentira! ―exclama sufriendo. Luciano no entiende ¿qué mentira? Hasta Pedro está desconcertado― Estas lolas no son mías ―dentro de su camiseta saca dos rellenos de sus pechos, dejando peor a los chicos, y continúa―. Este lunarcito divino…tampoco. ―se borra el lunar con el dedo.

La castaña de cabello corto ríe ante esto, lo que siempre ha soñado, junto con Catalina.

―Este rubio platinado es tintura. ―es demasiada información para decir que es de mentira.

Francis se siente morir.

―Y les dijo al tiro… ―hace una pausa en seguir o no, mejor que sí― no soy argentina.

Pedro se agarra los cabellos sin poder creer. ¡Su hermana tenía razón! Itzel ríe a carcajadas al ver que tenía razón.

Lovino anda en las mismas, quería invitarla a salir al cine sin que su tonto hermano menor interviniera.

Gilbert…se va al baño todo desilusionado acompañado por Ludwig. Las penas del amor.

Es la mejor noche de la vida de María Helena. Al fin esa estúpida egocéntrica deja de ser el centro de la atención revelando su falsedad.

Uhm~. Las papas fritas están deliciosas. No quiere salir de su transe.

―Che chilenita, chilenita. ¿Pasa algo? ―Martina la llama estando un tanto preocupada por la mirada concentrada y el surcado de labio de la castaña, que al parecer sueña o algo así.

Mane despierta dirigiéndole la mirada sin dejar de sonreír en modo burlesco.

―No ―responde normal sin tomar atención en el francés ni en el brasilero a los costados de la rubia―. Nada.

Martina la observa rara. Bien, da igual, mejor seguir con lo suyo que es mucho más entretenido.

La fiesta sigue con normalidad. Termina y cada uno se va a sus casas, bueno, la mayoría, ya que uno que otro se le pasó la mano con el alcohol.

De regreso, entrando a la casa se dirige al dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa, colocarse el pijama. Luego sale para ir a la cocina a buscar un jugo o lo que sea con tal de beber. Se topa con Martina aun vestida sirviéndose un jugo. Desvía la vista verde a la figura de la chilena quien busca un vaso. Sonríe de lado para después de un acto reflejo la tenga entre el mueble de la cocina y su cuerpo voluptuoso.

―Al parecer hoy andás celosa ―susurra despacio apegando más su cuerpo, presionando sus pechos. María Helena hace gruñido que es provocador para la rubia, ¿de dónde saca eso que está celosa?―. Toda mi atención es para vos. ―toda su atención es para ella, no importa si los demás boludos prefieran a Martina, porque Martina prefiera a Mane sobre toda las cosas. La que le hace perder completamente el control de sus actos ante su aroma en el cuello y el corto cabello. A veces le dice que se lo deje crecer. Pero es la misma respuesta negativa.

El silencio invade la cocina, pero no el beso. Producen ruidos cuando hacen contactos con los labios húmedos persiguiendo la lengua de la otra extrañando en besarse en la celebración. No podían hacerlo entremedio de los lobos, que seguramente Kiku les sacaría fotos y Arthur tendría hemorragia nasal junto con Antonio.

La rodea por la cintura, bajando la mano al muslo chileno. Nada más que por falta de aire se separan. María Helena enreda su dedo en una hebra rubia sobre el hombro de la argentina.

De acuerdo, eran…son celos. Aparte de que toda su imaginación ojalá fuese realidad, no es parte de lo que siente. No le agrada que miren a **su** Martina y menos los ojos masculinos, sobre todo los de Francis, maldito degenerado.

―Solo…hay cosas de las que siempre tengo ganas.

― ¿Por qué razón?

―Porque tengo ganas.

Ahora solo queda que se vallan a su habitación.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Aff~. Estúpida página que no me dejaba subir ningún fic. ¿Y, cómo que quedó? Inventé más cositas al final dando un toque yuri. Iba a colocar a María debatiendo con Martina por ser el centro de la atención, ¿dónde anda ella? Ni idea, seguramente está en cosas más importantes, como llamar la atención en Hollywood(?), o está en el baño xD

Aasdsadsad, no sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación que si Arthur ve las versiones femeninas de esos dos, se une o se desmaya por hemorragia nasal xD

Eso es todo.

Espero que les haya gustado y reído.

¡Saludos! Bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
